Captor of My Heart
by Cay Ezemay
Summary: Antonio Carriedo is the pirate captain of the infamous ship El Muetre de Angeles. While plundering the southern tip of Sicily, he imprisions the feisty, foul-mouthed, Lovino Vargas, the elder son of Romulus, King of unified Italy. While Antonio is holding Lovino captive for ransome... coud it be that Lovino is captuing his heart? Pirate!AntonioXLovino
1. Chapter 1

**I DONOT OWN ANYTHING HETALIA RELATED SAVE FOR THIS STORY PLOT. I AM USING GOOGLE TRANSLATE FOR EVRYTHING NOT IN ENGLISH.**

* * *

**Antonio's POV**

Alone in my cabin, I indulge in my depleting stock of ripe tomatos. I'm glad we're on course for Italy, because I seriously need to restock. I take another bite, juice dripping down my chin as I look over charts and maps, planning our next destination after this. I hear a harsh knock on the door, and look up just in time to see Gilbert, my first mate and best friend, barge in.

"Hey Antonio! The Awesome Me vould like to let you know zat ve're coming up on ze docks now.." He says as my eyes light up.

"Good, dawn is less than two hours away. Lets give 'em hell and have some fun! Suena bien a mi amigo?(Sound good my friend?)" I say grabbing my long coat. People tell me that it looks like blood, but I prefer to think of it as tomatos and wine.

"Klingt wie eine tolle Plan zu mir!(Sounds like an awesome plan to me!)" Gilbert said grinning, and handing me my tri-cornered hat. I placed it on my head, grabbed my battle axe and long sword, and finished off my tomato.

"¡Vamos!( Let's go!)" I cry smiling. we rush out the door, which I remember to close behind us WITHOUT breaking it off its hinges again.  
"Alright men! Let's all have a good time today!" I give the joyous order. They all give a great cheer, and rush to land. Scaring the life out of everyone in their path...

* * *

**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. This is my first non-one-shot. IK it only shows Antonio's POV, but its all part of my master plan! I will Do Lovino's for chapter 2, and then start moving them into the same chapters later on... this is my second story, but because my first one was such a bust, I am in DESPERATE NEED of critics and revewers... Don't be afraid to tell me what you think, or if I need to correct anything. I am a major grammar freak, so I'll try not to scewr up words too too much, but I AM dislexic(i seriously can't spell this word.) so give me a shout if I do.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lovino's POV**

'Never in my life have I hated droughts as much as I do at this moment.' Lovino thought bitterly, as he swallowed the first bite of a tomato. Now that there were only thirty baskets left, he would have to ration them out so he didn't eat them all before the drought ended.

"Vee~ fratello, cosa stai facendo?(brother, what are you doing?)" Feliciano asked, walking in to Lovino's room without knocking or asking(once again.)

"Cosa ti sembra che sto facendo deficiente?(What does it look I'm doing moron?)" Lovino snapped, looking at his younger brother.  
"And watch where you step! I don't want paint where it won't be removed easily!" He exclaimed, seeing Feliciano covered from head to toe in paint.

"But fratello!" Feli whined, "Your room needs more color!" Lovino's room had sandy beige floors to match the color of the beach. His walls were a cloudy, grey-white marble. His ceiling was the blue of the night sky as the day faded to night, and was mixed with a deep, vibrant, navy of the sea. Aside from the white of his bed sheets, and burgandy-wine bed curtains, Lovino believed his room had plenty of color.

"Sei proprio un idiota Feliciano. Vai dipingere la tua stanza, se pensate che qualcosa ha bisogno di più colore.(You're such an idiot Feliciano. Go paint your room if you think something needs more color.)" Lovino said irritably. taking another bite of his tomato, Lovino walked out onto the balcony overlooking the docks. The party that he'd been attending all night was finally starting to die down in the early hours of the pre-dawn. He loved the calm and puiet of the ocean. Even from the palace, it was a sight to behold. As a child, He'd always wanted to leave Sicily(and not just to the mainland of italy). He wanted to travle the world, and see what his ancestors hadn't even dreamed of. Leaning against the balcony, he finished off his tomato(yes, it only took his three bites. NOW you understand his need to ration them..)

"Fratello, hai mai desiderato di lasciare qui?(Brother, do you ever wish to leave here?)" He asked. Feliciano, who'd been spacing out again(after having too much to drink at the party) snapped out of it as his brother's question reached his ears.

"Why? Papa would be very angry if we did." Feliciano said, in a slightly scared voice. Their father was normally a gentle, kind-hearted, man. But when crossed, the most vicious man alive.

"Chi se ne frega è se la prende? Aveva ottenere su di esso se siamo tornati in tempi ragionevoli.(Who gives a damn is he gets angry? He'd get over it if we came back in reasonable time.)" I snap at his stupidity. Only to regret it as his eyes start to overflow with frightened tears.  
"Feli... Don't cry. It was only an idea... Just a stupid Idea." Lovino deflated, defeated by his defenseless little brother. Of course he couldn't leave. Not with Feliciano staying behind. Even though they were three hours apart(their mother died in the delivery) it was more like years. Feliciano was still very childlike, in size(even though Lovino was scarcely taller) and in personality. as childern, Lovino was often laboured with the task of looking after him, and the habit had stuck with him throughout the years.

"Allora ... vi soggiorno fratello?(So... you'll stay brother?)" Feliciano asked through his sniffles and misty eyes.

".. Si.. Io resto.(.. Yeah.. I'm staying.)" Lovino said with a defeated, sad smile. He loved his little brother dearly. He was stuck.

"Vee~ Sono così felice!(I'm so happy!)" Feliciano shouts, clinging to Lovino in a death gripping hug.

"Yeah..." All poor Lovino could do, was wait for the day that would allow him to be out of his 'Perfect', baby brither's shadow, and live his dream to travel..

* * *

**GOD! HOW DO PEOPLE LIVE WITHOUT THE INTERNET? HOW?! HI... I HAVE READ Y REVIEWS FOR THIS, AND WOULD LIKE FOR PEOPLE TO KNOW THAT I AM REPOSTING THIS FIC FROM THE START BECAUSE I HAD MAJOR WRITERS****BLOCK, AND MY DEPRESSION WAS ONLY MAKING WORSE, SO I LOST HEART IN MY DREAM OF WRITING ALTOGHTHER. I REFUSE TO LET THAT HAPPEN AGAIN, SO IF I DONT KEEP UP AT LEAST TWICE A MONTH, Cay Ezemay IS ALSO MY NAME ON FACEBOOK; FEEL FREE TO FRIEND/ YELL AT ME.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Antonio's Pov**

I was starting to feel a buzz from the rich Italian wine. The young barmaid that was serving us, trembled in fear at the blood that was on myself, and most of my men. I signaled for another refill, planning to leave after a few more rounds to restock my tomato suply. I lifted my glass to my mouth, not realizing that she had just begun to pour my drink. In her fear, she accidently pours my refill onto my bloody coat, making the blood run afresh. She screams in horror, and drops the decanter. Shattering it, and spillinng the rest of the wine onto the floor. At the sound, my mens' good moods vanish. Replaced with a feral ferocity as they see me covered in wine, blood, and broken glass. Suprise in my eyes, terror in hers.

"You'd do well to make it up to the captain, wench!" A member of my crew calls mencaingly.

"Yeah, make him forget that you let that good wine go to waste." Another calls laughing. I stand, and remove my coat. Not in a deliberate manner, for that would show that I'm pissed(which I'm not. Infect, my fun is only just beginning.) I drape my wine-soaked coat over my arm and sigh in exhasperation at the situation. I open my eyes, only to have the poor girl flung into my arms. The men laugh as she clings to my shirt to keep from falling onto the glass of the broken decanter. Realizing that she's clinging onto the captain of these ferocious men, she flinches in fear as she steps back.

"P-please.. I-I"m sorry. I swear I'm sorry!" Had I been pissed, I would've found the fear in her voice and eyes delicious. But, fortunately for her, I was planning on leaving anyway.

"Todo está bien.(It's all good.)" I say smiling. "I was leaving anyway. Just serve them some good ale, and they'll leave you alone." I say, my voice turning cold as I address the slightly tipsy pirates.  
"¿No es así?(Isn't that right?)" A few of them flinch and cower at the venemous acid in my tone.

"Sí, Capitán.(Yes, Captain.)" Some of them say, not looking me in the eye.

"Good." I say with finality before returning my attentions to the poor girl in my arms.

"Buenas noches señorita.(Good night miss.)" I say, planting a geltle kiss on her forehead as a show and sigh of good spirits. "Unfortunately, I no longer have any intention of paying, since I now reek of more wine than I need to." I say, walking out the door with my most drunken, cocky grin I can pull off. I didn't see her reaction, but Gilbert later told me that that she was seriously blushing and thanked my for my kindness( a minor bow to my cold and heartless reputation that I hadn't really ever worked on to begin with.), before quickly paling as she fetched something to pick up all of the broken decanter. (I simply told him that I wasn't going to harm the girl all because of a little spilled wine.)

I walked aimlessly through the streets. It was almost dawn, and already I was drunk( gotta gimme some props here for that one..) Imust've walked through the square like five times, because I couldn't remember where the tomato fields were. As I walked through the square( most likely on my sixth go around) I saw a bunch of children starting to set up a fish market. I asked them where the tomato fields were, so I could pick up my stock. It was still very early in the morning, and they still had sleep sand in their eyes, but they told me what I wanted to know and I thanked them before sauntering off. Knowing that if I moved fast enough, I would have enough tomatos to last until we reached Jakarta.

* * *

**FINALLY DONE! Yeah... the NEXT chapter will have both POV'S. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Lovino's POV**

"Father, I am NOT going to spend the rest of my goddamn misreable, fucking excuse of a life stuck here on this stupid island!" Lovino all but exploded in his rage. How was it that his completely dependent baby brother was allowed to travel throughout Europe, but HE wasn't? Stupid old man making all these stupid fucking rules.

"Lovino, we've been through this. If you don't want to stay in Sicily, there is always Naples, Venice or Rome." Romulus said, keeping a hand over his eyes to protect them from the rising sun. He was quite hungover from the party he'd thrown in honor of his sons turning seventeen. It was a grand celebration to celebrate his heirs' coming of age.

"Fuck no! I want to see the world before I'm forever confined to this hell!" Lovino shouted, adding to Romulus' already splitting headache. Romulus had had just about enough of his elder son's incessant rantings. Lovino had been demanding to travel for years, but he didn't understand just how dangerous it was for him.

"Dammit! I said ENOUGH LOVINO!" Romulus erupted in a final, successful attempt to silence his eldest son. Lovino was a few paces back from where he'd been previously standing. He'd pissed his father off many times before, but NEVER like this. Just the _look_ on Romulus' red(from anger) face, was enough to scare even the most fearsome of pirates to their grave.

".. Father, I wish to travel to the other countries of Europe, and see what their cultures can do to improve our own. Why do you deny the chance for Italy to expand?" Lovino asked, trying the political approach to his father's approval. He figured it was probably his last chance at his escape from this imprisonment that he was living in.

"Lovino Remus Vargas.." Romulus sighed deeply, "I can't allow you to travel. You don't know the dangers that are outside of these borders, or even of the ones that manage to slip through them.." Romulus said, hoping to make his son understand that he just wasn't ready. Unfortunately for the hungover king, his son wouldn't hear of it.

".. You're a fucking hypocrite." Lovino laughed bitterly, "You were sailing as a captain of the armada by the age of twelve, but _YOU'RE_ telling _ME_ that _I'M_ too young?! FUCK YOU YOU STUPID FUCKING BASTARD!" Lovino screamed before running out of the palace.  
'The bastard won't let me leave? Well that's just fine with me.' Lovino thought, running through the side streets so the guards wouldn't catch him easily.(cause this wasn't his first time running away from home.)'I'll just leave on my own.' Lovino's vision was clouded with unshed tears. He hadn't cried in ten years, not since his mother disappeared. He didn't bother to brush them away, he didn't need to. Growing up, he'd learned to run to the tomato fields blind folded in the middle of the night. Blurry vision only made it a little easier.

* * *

**Antonio's POV**

Taking in the rich scent of the one thing he loved more than gold, Antonio remembered why he loved Italy so much. Although he was a little disappointed at the crop of the fields(because he was completely unaware of the five-month drought) Taking a bite, he heard someone approach him.  
'If its just someone here for a tomato, then he's welcome.' Antonio decided. His favorite fruit always brought out the good nature in him. It wasn't until he heard a dry sobbing, that he stopped pilfering the tomatoes, and went to investigate. He followed the sound, until he found a boy with wavy brown hair in upper-class looking clothes. The boy wasn't exactly crying, but it was obvious that he was upset about something.

"Qué es malo?(What's wrong?)" He asked. he didn't particularly care, but he believed that bitter tears would spoil the tomatoes.

The boy jumped at the sound of his voice. He looked up fearful for a moment, then his eyes turned cold.

"Nessuno dei vostri affari maledetto bastardo!(None of your damn business bastard!)" He snaps in Italian, standing up from the stone steps.

"Ok! Ok! No hay necesidad de gritar, yo sólo preguntaba por qué alguien traería tanta mala feelins a un campo de tomate.(Ok! Ok! No need to shout, I was only wondering why someone would bring so much bad feelings to a tomato field.)" Antonio puts his hands up in mock defeat(because he figured that if this got ugly, he would easily win.) Looking at the boy, he sees that he's wearing upper class clothing, Antonio assumed probably the son of a merchant.  
"So what brings you to the tomato fields?" He asked, again, trying to bring happiness to his favorite place.

"Not that its any of your business, but I came here to hide." He said looking over his shoulder. "Che cosa dici di te? perché sei qui?(What about you? Why are you here?" He asked, trying to switch the topic. Antonio knew the ploy well, and had used it frequently on other pirates to trick them out of their treasure. But seeing as this boy didn't realize he was talking to a pirate, Antonio let it slide.

"I'm here to pick up my stock of tomatoes." He said happily, and with that reminder, he returned to packing them into crates.

"Why bother, there isn't enough for a stock." The boy said glumly, and Antonio stopped to stare at him.

"¿Qué quieres decir?(What do you mean?)"

"There's been a damn drought. Its been going on for about four months now." The boy said. Antonio froze. Either this boy had figured out he wasn't a merchant, and was lying, or he was telling him the truth. in which case, Antonio couldn't take his fustration out on him. Before he could ask him however, he heard gunshots from the direction of the tavern wherhis ruthlessly drunken crew was.

"Mierda!(Shit!) They must've gotten too drunk!" Antonio exclaims as the boy jumps at the sound of the shots.  
"Tengo que irme, y asegúrese de que mis hombres no causan ningún problema. se puede poner mis acciones en mi barco para mí, por favor?(I need to leave, and make sure that my men don't cause any trouble. can you put my stock on my ship for me please?)" He asks. The boy understands enough spanish to agree.

"Whats the name?" He asks, picking up the crate without much difficulty.

"El Muetre de Angeles.(The Death of Angels.)" Antonio said before taking off.

* * *

**SOOOOO SORRY! I did NOT mean to slack off on writing. But I FINALLY FINISHED CORRECTING ALL MY SPELLING ERRORS! (in english anyway;-p)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lovino's POV**

That weird merchant ran off with out telling Lovino anything that could distinguish his ship from the rest.(not that Lovino couldn't tell one ship from another.) But the name of it sounded vaguely familiar... It was obvious from the captain's accent that it wasn't an Italian-made ship.  
'What kind of merchant was this guy anyway?' Lovino thought as he carried the crate down to the docks. 'Picking up a pathetic crate that only had enough tomatoes for one person...' Lovino mused in his head. Then it hit him. 'He's not a merchant, he's a thief!' Lovino wouldn't have it. but he knew better than to just avoid going to the docks(though it might've saved him*SPOILER*). He decided to face the thief head-on. to teach him that you don't mess around with a prince's favorite fruit. Running the rest of the way to the docks, finding the ship with ease. He boarded the ship, placing the tomatoes down so he could prepare his trap to catch the tomato thief. He looked around, seeing what he could use to capture him. Lovino's thought moved back to his father. He would be so happy to hear the Lovino had caught a ship-full of thieves. 'He would have to let me travel then!' Lovino thought excitedly.

* * *

**Antonio's POV**

"I thought I told you swine to behave yourselves! Antonio shouted at his crew, who were so wasted, that they were little better than drunken pigs.

"Sorry Captain," A crew member hiccuped(his name doesn't matter). "But that horny barmaid was begging for us to show her our guns. Isn't that right guys!" He called out happily to the rest of the drunken idiots, who all heartily agreed.

Antonio, who's eyes had been darkening with every word the man had said, finally lost his temper and shot him right between the eyes without any hesitation.  
"You IDIOTS! Now we'll all be remembered in this town! Didn't any of you once think of THAT?!" Antonio looked at the faces of his crew. All of whom were staring at him in fear of being killed, and for good reason, because when Antonio lost either his patience or his temper, people had a tendency to lose their lives.

"..N-no C-captain... W-we didn't..." One of them was brave enough to whisper. Antonio's head snapped in his direction, and all the men standing around the one that spoke shrank back for fear of their captains wrath hitting them(which was stupid, because Antonio had impeccable aim.)

"Then next time..." Antonio said menacingly as he walked up to the man, "I highly suggest that the rest of you do." And with that, Antonio shot the man in the middle of his forehead. The rest of the crew just stared, dumbfounded at the sight. the barmaid that Antonio had been nice to, now was screaming in horror.

"¿Va a cerrar la boca estúpida muchacha!(Will you shut your mount you stupid wench!)" Antonio shouted at her, shutting her up.  
"Well men?" Antonio addressed them in irritation, "Are you going to get your useless asses back to the ship, or am I going to have to look for a new crew?" he didn't bother to wait for a reply. He just started walking back in the direction of the docks.

"Antonio! Vait up!" Gilbert called, running after his friend. "Don't you zink zat you were a little TOO hard on ze rest ov ze crew?" he asked, careful to avoid angering him any more than he already was.

"No. I ordered them before I left NOT to do anything that would ruin our stay here. They're lucky that I didn't shoot all of them Gil." Antonio said seethingly. Gilbert stopped walking for a moment, but caught up easily. they continued the rest of the way to the docks in silence.

* * *

**Lovino's POV**

Lovino looked around, bewildered that his courage had brought him to a thieves ship. He explored all the rooms, saving the captains for last. when he went in, the first thing he saw was an enormous decorative battle ax, with gold and encrested jewels. It was the most perfect and ironic weapon to use. As he moved to remove it from the wall, a pistol shot just inches away form him. He froze, and turned around slowly to face the shooter.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo chico?(What do you think you're doing boy?)" The thief from before asked. His green eyes seemed red in his anger, and for a moment, the young prince actually felt afraid.

"Arresting you, you filthy thief!" Lovino shouted, keeping the surprise that his voice was completely calm to himself.

* * *

**Antonio's POV**

"Arrest... HA!" Antonio laughed. Who did this kid think he was? The King? He took out his dagger (because pistols back before the 19th century used gun powder that took a few minutes to reload.)  
"Just who do you think you are BOY?" He sneered.

"I am Prince Lovino Vargas." The boy -no- PRINCE said with dignity. Antonio froze to process this new information for a moment.  
'Prince? Is this kid SERIOUS?'

"Oh really?" Antonio leered(sorry for the rhyming adjectives!) He was starting to develop the most brilliant plan. He just needed to sting this boy along for a little longer.  
"Well then my prince, if you are who you say you are, why were you crying in the tomato fields where I first found you?" It wasn't entirely a stupid question, Antonio really WAS curious about it, and now it would be his gain to ask it. The prince froze at the question, as if he was just realizing that Antonio had seen him at his weakest.

"That's none of your goddamn fucking business you fucking thief bastard!" The prince shouted, seeming scared for the first time now. Antonio was starting to feel more than just a little annoyed at the petty accusation of being a thief.

"I am not a thief you irritating boy! I am a Pirate Captain!" Antonio growled, and at last, he saw true fear in the boy's eyes.

"El Muetre de Angeles...(The Death of Angels...)" He whispered.

"Cierto.(Correct.) I am the Infamous Antonio Fernando Carriedo, Pirate Captain." He glowed with pride. Enjoying he terror that the young prince gave off.

"A-all the better for me." He stammered.  
"I'll enjoy watching you hang from the gallows." Antonio refused to react. this kid didn't comprehend the situation he was in. It was just a matter of moments...

"Captain!" Gilbert shouted, bursting in without knocking(distracting Lovino in a way that made him think of his fratello.) "Vat iz our course?" Antonio takes the opportunity now that the young prince is distracted, to quickly over take him and knock him unconscious.

"First order of business is to take our royal amigo here, straight to the brig. Entender?(Understand?)" He tossed the limp body of the boy to his first mate.

"Ja captain." Gilbert said, throwing the boy over his shoulder.  
"Zen vat?" He asked.

"Then I'll need to borrow your pet for a little while. I need to send a message."

* * *

**YES! This chapter is COMPLETE!*jumping up and down* Unfortunately, I lost the paper copy to evil, Devil, twin brother and his closet of doom. So everything from here on out is impromptu.**

**(reminder that I AM re-posting,so yes this did happen when i originally posted this, but I never found it. Fortunately, I remembered that I saved it to my flash...;-p)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Antonio's POV**

_To the King of Italy;_

_Hello, I am the Infamous Captain of El Muerta de Angeles._

_It brings me great pleasure to inform you that your Prince, Lovino, has become hostage to my crew._

_I will not allow any of my men to bring him harm, as long as YOU comply._

_I will be in touch, but I will dissapear if you try to contact me._

_He will be returned when, and ONLY when each and every one of my demands are met._

_yours truly,_

_The Infamous Captain._

I look over the letter. Its short and to the point, but accurate. I tie it quickly to gilbird's leg, and send him in the direction to the island we were just stopped at. I honestly cannot wait for his response. Leaving my quarters, I decide to check on my new 'guest', figuring that he should be awake by now. I hadn't hit him THAT hard, but then again... he wasn't expecting me to get the jump on him like that.  
Once in the brig, I see that he is indeed, awake.

"Hola, my good prince." I say warmly, "And just how are we feeling this evening?" His eyes widen slightly upon realizing that he slept through at least an entire day.

"I command you to take me back." He says darkly.

"Oh? I hadn't realized that we'd ever broken up to begin with." I tease, and his face turns red.

"Vaffanculo! È stupido bastardo!(Fuck off! You stupid bastard!)" He screams. I cant help but laugh.

"Stupid boy! As we speak, we move farther and farther away from your precious palace!" I grin darkly. His face drains of its olive-like tone and color, leaving a powder/paste ghost behind. Raw emotion crosses his face for the briefest instant, but its enough for me to catch. Its fear. Undiluted fear. But of what I cannot tell, all I know is, its not of me. Whatever he's afraid of... its back on that island.

"Release me at once." He commands venomously, in a whisper.

"Why should I?" I answer in irritation. This boy is grinding dangerously on my nerves.

"BECAUSE I AM A PRINCE DAMMIT!" He explodes  
"May God rot your soul in the ninth ring of hell!"

'Oh shit, he's a catholic.' I think fleetingly.  
"So? You are not my sovereign, I don't answer to you." I answer with boredom and a shrug. he stares at me in horror, unable to accept this new reality that he is no longer pampered in a palace, rather, he is my prisoner.  
"I'll leave you to your thoughts then, _My Prince." _I sneer the last words as I leave the brig, making sure to close the door tightly behind me.

* * *

**Lovino's POV**

'Damn him.' I think bitterly, shaking in an attempt to avoid shedding any tears.  
'Damn him and his whole fucking crew to the fiery pits of hell.' An image of Feliciano crosses my mind. His smiling face as Father says that he may travel throughout Europe. My father, the look of hurt of his face as I insulted him for the last time.. I'll never be able to tell them I love them. I'll never see them again. The ship rocks the ship gently, in the motion not unlike the rocking of a cradle. Its lull is sleep inducing, but I fight it. Sleep will not ease my mind about my own stupidity. I should have made him hunt for me near the palace. I would've been captured in the process, but Father would've forgiven me if I had trapped this loathsome pirate as well. I can already imagine his face when I never come home. 'Will he hate me? Will he think I'm dead? What about fratello? Will he think I abandoned him? That I ran off and left him all alone? Feliciano is completely helpless without me. He's too trusting, anyone could just take advantage of him like nothing. But then, who am I to talk? Look at the mess I've landed myself in this time.' I think of everything that has happened since the day before I landed myself on this ship. It was mine and Feliciano's seventeenth birthday. Our coming of age party was that night. Everyone got so drunk, that it was a miracle that anyone made it to their own rooms. The ship rock again, more violently this time. I haven't spent more than a week on a ship in my entire life, but even I know that we're approaching a storm. And a big one too. I look for something to brace myself, but its hard to do in this pitch blackness. I hear rats scurrying across the floor, moving _away_ from me. I can only hope that this part of whatever room I'm in doesn't flood enough to kill me. And as much as I would love to see the damn bastard fucker die, I hope this storm doesn't kill him. I want the pleasure of doing that myself.

* * *

**Antonio's POV**

'Shit.' that single word is the only thing in my head as I see the massive storm coming directly at us from off the coast. If we try to turn back, we'll all be killed, but it might be the better option than facing this storm. And my crew has yet to make their way back to my good side. the ones that survived the brunt of my rage that is.

"Antonio. We need our heading." Gilbert says from the helm. I look between him, the storm, and the coast, and back.

"Mi amigo, don't hate me. but that storm, is my punishment for the crew." I say, helping to tie him down.

"I figured az much." He said. "So who's the vhelp? A new toy ov yours?"

"No, I can't touch this one." I answered.

"Vhy not? Religion?"

"No, well... Yeah, that too. But he's the prince of Italy. Where we were just docked at." I say, thinking of the prince. How, when we first met, I thought he was adorable.

"...Shit. Vhy did you take him zen? Once ze king finds out, he'll hang all ov us." Gilbert said, looking pensive. It's rare when he looks like this. So I know he's seriously worried about it.

"Don't worry mi amigo." I say comfortingly, "I sent a ransom note. When it's time to hand him over, we'll send him in a dingy. We'll be gone before he knows what direction we left in." I take the wheel so he can tie me down as well.  
"Besides, thanks to you and your brother, we never have to worry about that." I remind him.

"Leave mein awezome brudder out ov zis." He grumbles just loud enough for me to hear. I role my eyes in exaggeration

"Just steer this ship so we don't drown." I say mock teasingly.

"Ja, ja." He waves me away. The rope he gave me is long enough to reach my cabin, so the only thing I have to worry about now is getting there without getting flung about too wildly by the waves. Looking over the edge, I see towering waves that could capsize us in the distance. Even though I said facing this storm was their punishment, I'm seriously reconsidering putting my life in danger just to teach them a lesson. But I know changing course won't do us any good, not now at any rate.

"Hey Gilbert?" I call out.

"Ja? Vhat iz it now Antonio?" He responds, not looking at the waves I am.

"I know I said I wanted to punish them, but could you try to avoid THOSE. I don't want a burial at sea."

He turns to look at me, and sees the colossal tidal waves over my shoulder.

"Ja. I'm vith you mein freund(my friend)." He says, and then the first colossal one hits us.

* * *

**Lovino's POV**

That fucking pirate bastard's gonna fucking DIE. The water is rising steadily now. Most of the rats have already drowned. I'm next if I can't escape this hell soon.

"Hey! Let Me Outta Here!" I cry out, banging on the planks that serve as my ceiling. No one comes to tell me to shut up. It must be a pretty bad storm. I feel a wave pass over us. Because the swell from it makes the water in the room rise an unexpected eight inches or so.  
"HEY! CAN ANYBODY HEAR ME UP THERE?! FUCKING BASTARDS! Let me OUT!" I pound and kick and scream until I can't feel my feet, my hands are red, and my throat is raw. It dawns on me that they just might leave me in here to die. Hope begins to fade, and fear takes its place. I think of my brother and father again. They'll never know I died at sea as a prisoner or infamous pirates. I'll never get to tell them he loves them, or even say goodbye. Who'll look after Feli now? Who's the unlucky soul who'll be on the receiving end of Father's wrath? I pull my knees to my chest and wrap my arms around them, curling myself into a ball. The water has started to reach the only dry spot I'd managed to find. With another big wave, I'll be sitting in water only God knows how deep. I start to pray, not really caring if God hears me or not, he's never listened before and I stopped worshiping him a long time ago.  
'God..? ..I feel kinda stupid here... but if you ARE there... please, spare me. Spare this ship and all its Hell-bound Captain and crew. For I'm sure they were good people once. Even that fucking Bastard... Amen.' I cross myself, just in time for one of the pirates to barge in and grab the shackles on my wrists.

"Come on you lazy bilge rat! Or do you want to die in here?" He demands, and for a moment, I'm stunned into silence.  
'Did God really just answer my pathetic prayer?' I think, before the man stumbles like a drunk back upstairs.

"Hey, wait! I'm coming too!" I bolt through the freezing water after him, being thrown to the side as the ship nearly capsizes. The man who let me out is running to a door. Its a safe bet that the room is secured by something. I follow him in the same drunken manner. A wave comes over the side, blinding me with white foam. I cough and sputter, trying to clear the salt water from my lungs. I'm still sputtering when I feel the hand grab me and drag me into the room. But I still hear their voices.

"Damn! Ve lost him!" One of them cries out. I don't dare to look at my captors just yet, they might decide to toss me back out into the storm.

"Nonsense, he's right here. everyone's here and accounted for." I hear that bastard reply, and rage boils in me.

"Fucking BASTARD! I've got no fucking clue who you think I am, but if you think I'm the guy that got washed away right before you pulled me in here, think again!" I take a swing at him, only to have him grab my bound wrists and pin me painfully to the floor.

"So you weren't drowned after all. _My Prince._" The bastard just LOVES using sarcasm on me. I ignore him, and fight to sit up from this painful position he's got me in.

"Let me up bastardo! I cry desperately.

"No," He teases. "Say the magic word."

"NOW!" I command, reverting to my normal impatient self.

"No, I was thinking more along the lines of 'please'." He grins to the point where he could eat shit.

"ONE reason why I should!" I move to kick him, but he easily catches it and lifts it to his shoulder, moving just so, so that he is practically on top of me.

"Because I can make this very painful for you if you don't." His eyes darken, his voice turns to steel, and his nails dig into the flesh of my arm. I let out a wanton cry of desperation before I even realize it.

"P..please.. Let me go..." I sound breathless to myself, but I can't figure out why.

"Um.. Captain? You ARE avare zat everyone iz vatching you right?" Says a pirate with silver hair and red hearing his words, I suddenly realize how we must look to whoever else is in the room. I feel the heat rise into my face very quickly. But the bastard merely chuckles as he takes his time to let go of me.

"Gilbert, do another head count. I want to know EXACTLY who is still about this ship." He commands the silver haired one.

"Ja, Captain. But vhat do ve do vith him?" He gives a nod in my direction, and I blush out of indignence.

"Hmm... Attach his shackles to the bed. we want our Prince to be _comfortable._" He jeers, and I'm forced to swallow a lump of panic from my throat.

* * *

**I just realized that when I have Gilbert say "we" it sounds like Feliciano's "ve~~~"**


	7. Chapter 7

**Antonio's POV**

_He's adorable when he blushes like that. _I think to myself as Gilbert re-chains him to my bed. I do the head count myself, and find only one person missing. If what the Prince said is true, then the man we're missing is long gone. I don't have a choice but to accept that its my fault that he died, it was my idea to punish my crew by risking this storm. We'll be lucky if we make it till morning.

"Vell?" Gilbert asks when he sees I'm done.

"We lost Amir." I say quietly. Gilbert merely nods and sits next to me.

"Vhat are ve going to do vith our königlichen Freund(royal friend)?" He asks, looking at the nervous looking prince.

"No sé(I don't know). But he won't be around by the time we get to Spain." I promise.  
The ship rocks uncontrollably. If we hadn't put those metal poles into the wheel, who knows if we'd even still be alive right now.

* * *

**Lovino's POV**

'Did God REALLY answer my prayer?' I can't get the thought out of my head.  
'God's NEVER answered me before..' I'd even given up on praying. This is the first time I've prayed since I was a boy. Don't get me wrong, I'm a strong believer of what the bible teaches, but I believe that God has stopped listening to me. If he ever even was to begin with.

I try to loosen the chain from the bed, but with no luck. 'That Gilbert guy must be an expert at doing this, chaining people to beds...'

'Wait. if he knew where the hook was to chain me here... then there must've been others in my same position. But then... _Whose_ bed IS this?'

The ship rocks violently, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"What kinda moron risks sailing in a mess like this?" I say without realizing.

"Excuse me?" I hear. I turn as best I can to the voice, only to my dismay to find the captain looking pissed off right back at me.

"Great, what is it you want now?" I roll my eyes in irritation at him, hoping he'll take the hint and worry about his crew somewhere else. But his eyes are darker than before, and his hands are shaking.

"WHO were you just calling a moron?" His voice is a deadly venomous whisper. His fingers are inching towards his pistol.

"Um... who's fault is it that we're in the middle of this raging, cluster-fuck of a storm?!" I demand after only a moment's hesitation.

"Why you little..." He grabs the pistol, and aims it at my head. I flinch as the cold metal touches my skin.

"Nein Antonio! Tun Sie es nicht! Wir brauchen ihn!(No Antonio! Don't do it! We need him!)" Gilbert pulls his arms, so that the gun is raised up over his head

BANG!

... Nobody moves. Everyone freezes and stares at his now-smoking gun.

"Wha... What did you do? ..." I say in shock. "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU SHOOT AT ME?!" I demand,shouting over the storm.

"What do you mean, 'why did I shoot at you'? You had it coming! You spoiled palace rat! How DARE you question ME! I am the one who holds your miserable life in the palm of my hand!" Antonio shouted, the whites of his eyes turning red in rage.

"I'm chained to a bed dammit! If you're THIS unstable, then I am honestly shocked that your crew hasn't turned against you. Unless they're waiting for the right time..."

HE socks me in the gut, making me see nothing more.

* * *

**Antonio's POV**

I'm seething with rage. How DARE he call me a moron. ME! If Gilbert hadn't reminded me that he's a pawn, I would've shot his brains right out of his head!That stupid little brat!

* * *

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! Shit I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooo fucking SORRY!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lovino's POV**

Shit... SHIT! What the fuck did I just do?! this damn bastard's looking at me, and his eyes look like poison. I called my captor a moron. I really need to watch what I say so I don't end up dead. The Albino creep is trying his best to restrain him from killing me.

Lovino just stared in horror as the red-eyed albino restrained Antonio with all of his strength. gritting his teeth as the lunatic captain surged against his first mate. the rest of the crew stared dumbfounded, but only Lovino had the unfortunate luck of being chained to a bed when the ship pitched violently to the port (left) side. The entire crew fall to one side, the captain and albino included. the gun goes off again, and a scream of pain seems to snap the captain out of his psychotic episode. he drops the pistol, to see the albino holding his left shoulder in pain. a dark red stain forming where the blood came gushing out.

"Jesus FUCK! Hai perso la tua mente, cazzo?(have you lost your fucking mind?!)" I scream, never having saw anyone ever really _bleed_ like that before.

"Gilbert? Gilbert, I am SO sorry. Lo siento, lo siento..." The bastard falls to his knees, and I see the heart of a good man in his eyes as the albino bleeds, and grits his teeth in pain.

* * *

**Antonio's POV**

A cry of pain stops the red haze behind my eyes. I look down to see mi mejor amigo(my best friend) on his knees in front of me, gripping a bleeding hole in his shoulder, I start to panic.

"Jesus FUCK! Hai perso la tua mente, cazzo?(Have you lost your mind, shit?!)" the Prince shouts, and to see his face, one could easily see it was the first time he'd ever seen such a serious injury.

"Gilbert? Gilbert, I am SO sorry. Lo siento, lo siento..." I say, falling to my own knees. he doesn't cry, but I can see it in his eyes that the pain is very intense. All that is running through my head is what supplies we have on the ship, but given the storm that my pride has put us in, it might be all washed away. In a panic, I think of the ransom note I sent to the island. I could demand medical supplies in exchange for the prince. another wave hits us, and we fall back on the bed. the prince looks sick at the sight of the blood, or it could just be seasickness, but I don't care as long as he doesn't puke in the wound.

"Dammit, we need to get out of this storm!" I curse my luck.

"No merda bastardo. Ora, perché hai deciso di navigare in esso, in primo luogo cazzo di idiota?(No shit bastard. Now WHY did you decide to sail into it in the first fucking place moron?)" The prince says weakly, and if it weren't for my best friend bleeding, I would've strangled the little brat.

"Why I did it is none of your concern. What SHOULD concern you is that if he dies, there'll be no one left to protect you from my wrath." I snarl at the boy, thinking of all the ways I could take out my own pain on him. He eyes glaze for a minute and he closes them. When he opens them again, they show no fear.

"Let me take him back to Italy. I'll see to it that he is saved." The boy's words surprise us both, for as soon as they're out of his mouth, he blinks.

"W-what?" I finally manage after a full minute of silence.

"Let me go and I'll take him with me and make sure he's taken care of properly." The boy pleaded, and I could tell from the look in his eyes, he wasn't lying.

"How will you get him back here?" I ask.

"M..Mi fratello is leaving for Germany in a months time, I'll persuade him to take your friend along." The boy looked away at the mention of his brother, as if afraid I would try to kidnap him as well. But if he could do this for Gilbert, I would be their eternal servant.

"... Okay. But only if you swear to return him safely." I point the gun between his eyes, but he does not show any signs of fear, only honesty.

"I swear." I nod, then risk heading up on deck, and to my bewilderment, the storm has completely vanished.

* * *

**Lovino's POV**

'What the fuck have I done? Not only did I just promise the impossible, but I just exposed mi fratello to this pirate bastardo. I'm suck a fucking idiot.' Lovino silently cursed himself. He looked at the bleeding albino. He owed this man his life. He couldn't just let him die, he had to try to save him. The man's wounds were still bleeding badly, but one of the other men had tried to stop it. He was deathly pale, and eyes were far away from the ship. I felt his weight shift off of me, but the horror of his wound prevented my memory from registering who moved him.

* * *

**SORRY SORRY SORRY. No matter how many times I look at chapters 7&amp;8, I cant think of anything else to write. If ANYONE has any suggestions, PM me and I will give you credit for your ideas.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Romulus' POV**

Holding the piece of parchment in my hand, I slam my fist down on desk. How DARE he! I balled the paper in my fist.

"Get me the Commander of my fleet!" I bellowed in rage. The serving boy of the hour, surely soiled himself as he ran from the room.

********************OneHourLater******************

"...we follow them when the storm passes." I command with finality. My Captains bow before leaving the room.

"...Papa?" I hear as I pinch the bridge of my nose.

" che cosa è Feli?(What is it Feli?)"

"Fratello sta bene?(Is brother going to be okay?)"

"...Feli, vi prometto che sarà bene.(Feli, I promise you that he will be just fine.)"

He looked at me, his eyes wide and full of tears. I sighed, and pulled him close, resting my chin on his head,and stroking the back of his hair.

"Feli, I know that I gave you permission to travel through Europe, but Until we have Lovino back, I want you to stay here. Understand?"

I pull him away to look him in the eyes.

"Si Papa." He smiles. "There's nothing better than Sicilian pasta anyway."

* * *

**Gilbert's POV**

'Verdamnt Antonio(Dammit Antonio)' is all I can think as I use all my strength just to keep him from lowering his arm enough to shoot the brat chained to his bed. All of a sudden, the damn ship pitches portside; I lose my grip on his arm, and as we hit the floorboards, I hear the shot, and feel a searing pain in my shoulder. I cry out in pain, but never shed a tear. Antonio is crying enough for both of us. I see the brat looking like death, I guess that he's never seen a gun shot wound before.  
I see the two of them speaking, but I'm in too much shock to hear anything. As their expressions begin to change, I start to blackout. My final thoughts linger on my baby brother. 'Ludwig...'

* * *

**FINALLY! I have begun to pick my life backup, I'm getting the Help I need, and have finally begun to write again. R&amp;R please, and if any of you readers would be so kind as to R&amp;R "Lightning Strikes and Passions Flames", I would greatly appreciate it.**


End file.
